la ultima snidget
by willai potter
Summary: el encuento entre harry y voldemort despues de 20 años


1 Prologo  
  
Este relato titulado La Ultima Snidget , nos recrea a través de sus 30 capítulos una aventura más en la vida de Harry Potter. Pero para sorpresa de muchos, esta vez los héroes no serán el famoso mago y sus amigos, ahora los protagonistas serán serán Ichu y Oshine, hijos de Harry y Cho Chan quienes guiados espiritualmente por Albus Dumblendore, el recordado director de Hogwarts, tendrán que pasar mil y una hazañas para cumplir con la misión de encontrar la última Snidget ,ave mágica que sirvió de inspiración para la creación de la voladora Snitch en el conocido juego del quidditch.  
  
Harry está perdiendo poco a poco la vida, al ser absorbidos sus poderes por el temible Lord Voldemort. La única salvación para que la magia de Potter no desaparezca es que sus hijos cumplan con lo encomendado.  
  
¿Lograrán los pequeños Potter cumplir con tan apremiante tarea?,¿Bastará sólo la ayuda de Dumblendore para lograrlo? . Vea que les depara la suerte a los Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 El encuentro entre Harry y Voldemort después de 20 años  
  
Era Domingo 4 de Abril, día en el que los Potter habían sido invitados al séptimo cumpleaños del pequeño Ronald, hijo menor de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, amigos inseparables y compañeros de aventuras de Harry Potter.  
  
-Mamáaaaaaa..., Ichu no me deja entrar al baño, vociferó la pequeña Oshine como respuesta al llamado de su madre, la bella Cho Chan, quien no sabía como apurar a los pequeños Potter para que ya salgan y apaguen la impaciencia de su padre.  
  
-Querida creo que veré el noticiario mientras, tú convences a los niños de que ya es hora de irnos, comentó Harry al ver que ya nada podía hacer para apresurar a su familia.  
  
Con calma centandoce sobre el sillón de piel el cual se lo había obsequiado su primo Willai Potter que vivía en el bosque junto con unas pequeñas criaturas llamadas oguis que eran nomos. Harry se dio un gran susto al sentir dolor en su cicatriz -no puede ser que Voldemort este vivo la noticia que escucho Harry a través del noticiero del mundo de los magos era que el temible Voldemort había sido liberado por el despiadado mago Malfoy de pronto se escucho una voz papi ya estamos listos y como si no hubiera pasado nada Harry apago la televisión y dijo vamos familia .  
  
-Cho Chan pregunto ¿ Qué te pasa Harry? -nada amor contesto el con la voz entrecortada(dijo harry) . Ichu se peleaba con Oshine porque el decia que el era grande y no le gustaban estas fiestitas si no mas bien el iba para ver a sus dos amores imposibles Linda Wesley Granger y Gloria Ferguson Makensi que ninguna le tomaba atención , sin embargo a Gloria si le atraía sus ojos chinitos y verdes .-Yo soy grande Oshine así que no me vengas que soy tu hermanito (dijo Ichu), en cambio tu con el odioso de Ronald Wesley jr hacen una buena pareja de idiotas, -Ichu deja de fastidiar a tu hermana replico Cho Chan  
  
-Niños les cuento quien va hacer el mago de la fiesta del pequeño Ronald les dijo su madre a los pequeños Potter su tío Willai -hay como siempre y seguro que va hacer su truco estúpido de desaparecer que deje esas tonterías ya es un anciano de 1559 años (dijo Ichu) , Ichu no hables así de tu salvador que gracias a el podrás entrar al colegio de Hogwarts de "nuevo"y además el te podrá ayudar con los trucos tareas que te dejen y de cuidarte del temible Voldemort claro esta, y espero que tu comportamiento sea mejor que los otros años le grito su padre. Ya pa solo fue una broma "ja claro" .De pronto cayo un rayo y el neumático del carro se hizo trisas quedándose en medio camino. -Maaaamaaa me perderé la carrera de escobas y Linda y Gloria no dejaran de molestarme dijo entre lagrimas la pequeña Oshine. De repente por los cielos paso una águila gigante que los recogio ¿Quien era el que iba en el lomo de esta gran bestia? nada mas y nada menos que el tio Willai. Otra vez este viejo dijo entre lenguas Ichu, pero el anciano voltio y de una gran agitada de brazo lanzo un pequeño hechizo (MOCKANDADUS) el cual llego a la boca del pequeño entrometido.  
  
Suban a la espalda de Matta ella nos llebara en un instante a nuestro destino.  
  
Llegando a la fiesta el tío Willai se decidió hacer su acto de magia de repente el cielo sé oscureció y aparecio el temible Lord Voldemort que dijo bienvenidos ala muerte ,sobretodo tu Harry y quizás tu familia también . Harry y Voldemort se pusieron a pelear derenpente el temible espectro lanzo un hechizo dejándolo al famoso mago débil y casi sin vida cuando Voldemort estaba listo por matar a Harry Dumblendore aparece y lo manda nuevamente al mas aya y explica a los pequeños Potter que son ellos los unicos que pueden salvar a su padre encontrando la ala ultima snidget, pero para cumplir esta gran hazaña tienen que pasar por un y mil obstáculos y aventuras lograran hacerlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicado especialmente a todos los lectores de Harry Potter ya mis amigos y amigas en consideración a mí amiguita tomoyo la cual me animo a escribir mi primer fic y espero que les guste les cuento que el siguiente capitulo es más interesante que el, primero ya lo estoy escribiendo y tercero también recuerden que son 30 capítulos que son chéveres y que la magia los acompañe.  
  
Dejen reviews 


End file.
